


五次克里斯的约会建议被俄罗斯选手无视掉

by juliaz1007



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Humor, chris is just honestly done with everyone
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaz1007/pseuds/juliaz1007
Summary: ————还有一次没有被无视。克里斯中心文。主要讲述：克里斯受够了这帮家伙，除了那条狗。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Chris's Dating Advice Was Ignored By Russian Skaters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261629) by [liliths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliths/pseuds/liliths). 



1.

“你试过全裸出现在他面前吗？”他建议道。

“克里斯！”

“我是说啊，我就这么一讲。你看你俩现在共处一室而且这都快凌晨两点了，搞砸了也完全可以用不小心混过去嘛，你说是不是？”

他的朋友在电话另一头发出一声痛苦的呻吟。

如果此时维克托正和他面对面聊天，克里斯很确定在对话进行到此时此刻之前他已经至少被揍脸好几次了。幸运的是，维克托·尼基弗洛夫并没有身在克里斯的公寓，而是正在与他的爱人一起参加大奖赛俄罗斯站，并且目测正隔着两个时区在他自己的欲求不满和郁闷中纠结翻滚。因此，克里斯可以想什么说什么。

“话说，”克里斯继续道，“你为啥要浪费我国际通话时间的额度，就为了问我怎么再一次诱惑胜生勇利？”

“因为我需要你的帮忙！”

克里斯托弗·贾科梅蒂。年方二十五。爱猫人士。嗜食巧克力。花样滑冰瑞士代表，已确认为大奖赛决赛参赛者。现正经营非官方约会建议业务，专供从一开始就不听他话的俄罗斯花滑选手。

想到这里他自己都乐了。

“而且，”维克托继续说，“你说的这个我 **已经** 试过了，以后会跟你讲到的。”

“真的？”克里斯对这通电话的兴致立马显著提高，“请尽快提供你不着一缕出现在年轻的胜生选手面前的相关细节。你录下来了吗？还是说国家电视台也拍到了？”

维克托又郁闷地哼了一声。克里斯真的很严肃、 **很严肃** 地在从新审视他对这次对话不做录音的决定。

“就是我在日本去他家温泉那次。”维克托在短暂的停顿后开始说，“我提出要当他教练的时候，我们是在温泉里碰面的，我那时绝对， **绝对** 没穿衣服。”

又一个停顿。

“而且，我绝对还站起来了。”

克里斯简直忍不住了。他爆笑起来，电话里维克托一连串骂了好几句脏话。

“所以你说在他面前全裸？ **必须行不通** 。”

“但是你要知道，维恰，”克里斯好不容易忍着笑说，“大家都说失败是成功之母嘛。”

他听到电话另一端传来模糊不清但又 **绝对** 是为情所困的噪音，同时夹杂着几个维克托他妈听了一定不认同的俄语词汇。

“再见。”维克托表示。

 

2.

克里斯托弗·贾科梅蒂认为自己基本上是个比较友善的人，而且在他们这群大奖赛选手中肯定是属于更善于社交的那一种。好吧，他的确不像披集·朱拉暖那样有成百上千的Instagram关注者，也不像让-雅克·勒鲁瓦那样粉丝百万，但是在巴塞罗那的那晚，他至少跟大部分人都关系友好，而且依旧色气满满。

即便如此，他仍是 **没有** 料到他已正式成为俄罗斯所有花滑选手的约会指导。

这回，不是维克托在半夜三更找他并同时往他的话费账单上狠狠添上一笔 —— 这回，找他的是一个更年轻的选手，尽管她承认是维克托让她来的。

“米拉·芭比切娃，”当看到她纤细的身影走来时，克里斯说，“有什么可以帮你？”

“维克托让我来找你的，”米拉立刻回答。

她看上去十分紧张，也不与他对视。她快速地瞥了克里斯一眼，露出一幅半是抱歉，半是“ **你知道维克托·尼基弗洛夫是怎么个人这真不是我的主意但他非要我来所以我来了** ”的表情。

很不幸，克里斯太懂这种表情了。

“他让我跟你说，所有的选手今晚要一起聚餐，他希望你也来。”

“我一定去。”他轻松地答道。

维克托干嘛不像别的正常人一样直接给他发短信呢，还非要让他红头发的队友来传话？

“还有一件事，”米拉局促地继续道，双脚不断变换重心。她仍然不愿和克里斯对视。“我找维克托帮我出主意，但是他叫我直接来找你。”

这真的 **太是** 维克托能干出来的事儿了。

“这真的很尴尬，”年轻的选手说道，简直说出了克里斯的心声。她挠挠后脑勺，露出一个真心但虚弱的微笑，“我知道我们其实不怎么熟，但是大家都说你人特别好，而且维克托也说你很擅长这方面的建议。”

“哪方面的建议？”克里斯问。

米拉睁大了眼睛，克里斯发誓她的脸变得跟她的头发一样红。

“你知道的，”她结结巴巴地说，“关于约会的建议。”

**哦** 。

这信息量太大了，考虑到维克托从来没有遵循过他那个脱光出现在胜生勇利面前的建议 ——— 或者其实他已经照做了，只是事后对克里斯绝口不提。二者中，克里斯也不知道他会对哪个更生气。而此时此刻，维克托把自己的年轻队友介绍给克里斯，就好像克里斯在报纸上有一个约会建议专栏一样，特供为情所困为爱所苦的俄罗斯花样滑冰选手。

他 **真的** 想掐死维克托。

“所以，”米拉继续道，又改变了一下身体重心，“呃……我想约一个人出去喝咖啡好久了，但是我不知道该怎么做。”

他等会儿还是 **绝对要** 掐死维克托，但是新鲜出炉的八卦？即便是他想，克里斯也绝对不会拒绝。

“对方是谁呢？”他问。

米拉的脸变得比她的头发还要红，要是放在以前，克里斯觉得这根本不可能做得到。她含糊地说出一个名字，克里斯觉得这个名字听起来非常像是 **萨拉·克里斯皮诺** 。

 

他知道要得心脏病还是太年轻了点，但是克里斯还觉得自己就要捂心倒地了。

好吧，大概他有一点点夸张，但是萨拉·克里斯皮诺和米拉·芭比切娃？这也 **太甜了吧** 。

“要我说啊，米拉，”他答道，“别考虑什么咖啡不咖啡的了。”

米拉看上去一脸迷茫。

这他要怎么解释呢？

他想说的大概是这么回事：“ **以一个纯粹的客观及非当事人角度来看，任何人都能看得出你俩互相有意思，尤其是考虑到你们互相在对方的社交账户下的留言里都用了多少爱心和亲亲的表情。既然你们已经认识那么久了，又经常一起出去玩，特别是在比赛期间，那么像在巴塞罗那出门喝杯咖啡这种快速‘小约会’肯定就变得没有什么特别的意义了。简单的逻辑告诉我们，米拉，你需要比咖啡更进一步的东西 ——— 比如带萨拉去夜店什么的。跟她跳跳钢管舞，脱脱衣服，或者单膝跪下来也行。** ”

米拉跟她如果像维克托跟他的关系一样好，克里斯肯定已经抓着她的肩膀把这段话糊在她脸上了。

但是看米拉已经这么紧张，克里斯绝对不想再吓到这可怜的孩子。

“我的建议？”他这么跟她说，“我觉得如果比喝咖啡更进一步的话，她会很高兴的。”

米拉皱了皱眉，“好，好吧？”

“你就信我，”克里斯抛了个媚眼说道，“你要更加直面你自己的感情。在你们一起出门的时候对她坦白你喜欢她。跟萨拉·克里斯皮诺表白绝对一点坏处都没有。”

 

3.

有时候他会想，大半个俄罗斯滑冰队的人都把他烦成这样了，他们是怎么还活得好好的。

首先，是维克托·尼基弗洛夫半夜三更给他打电话。

接着，是米拉·芭比切娃被维克托介绍而来。

现在，是格奥尔基·波波维奇。是的，就是那个以克里斯的品味看来画的深色眼影太多，全身散发单恋的纠结气息，还在自己的短节目里真情实感到掉眼泪的选手。格奥尔基·波波维奇，经由米拉介绍而联系上他 ———而米拉，由维克托介绍而来。

 

信息量太大。尤其是米拉和维克托都没有 **照他说的做**  ——— 他后来从米拉的Instagram发现，她和那个意大利选手还是只去喝了咖啡，并且她俩依旧无限期停留在都对对方有意思但又都不承认只是在推特上互相狂发爱心表情的阶段。

跟他之前建议的直球策略 **非常不同** 。

那他揽这活儿 **干嘛** ？

无论如何，当格奥尔基·波波维奇本人出现在他面前时，这就好像一个旷日持久的电话战争的结束。

在一次克里斯路过拜访他们在圣彼得堡的冰场时，维克多安排了他们的会面，说他的队友需要一场严肃的探讨，而克里斯是他所知的唯一一个可能能给格奥尔基提点好建议的人。很显然，米拉也同意这个观点，并帮他们在一家当地餐厅定了位。

克里斯托弗·贾科梅蒂从来没有比在此时此地更想在瑞士的群山中隐居。

格奥尔基在菜还没上桌的时候就开始讲起了他的前女友。

"“阿尼亚啊，”他叹道，手臂大幅度挥舞着，指向整个餐厅。那一刻，克里斯极其 **深刻而生动** 地记起了格奥尔基的短节目。“阿尼亚以前常带我来这儿。”

 

……行。

好吧。

很明显，克里斯近来已对于这种及其深刻而沉重的感情纠葛有些生疏了。

“嗯，”他尴尬地说，“你想不想……聊聊阿尼亚？”

格奥尔基看着他，头歪向一边，明显得对克里斯要跟他聊前女友的提议有些困惑。虽然他已经累的不行，但克里斯很确定自己讲的是英语。不过照格奥尔基·波波维奇的表情看，他很可能在问这个简单的问题时用上了克林贡语。

“我为什么要这么做呢？”格奥尔基终于回答道。“我都有新女朋友了。”

……好吧。

“行，那你对她什么感觉？”

如果他不知道米拉·芭比切娃也跟这次午餐会面有关的话，他一定以为这是维克托和格奥尔基一起在整他玩儿。不过，格奥尔基讲着讲着，克里斯意识到这个俄罗斯选手是 **完完全全，真情实感，令人惊吓，百分之百** 的来真的。

“她让我想到阿尼亚，但是又有些不一样。”俄罗斯选手这样解释。

克里斯 **真的** 得去退个役了。

至少，他得赶快离开俄罗斯。

“每次看到她我就想起阿尼亚，但是我知道我这么做不对。她不是阿尼亚，但是我就是总想、想起我们在一起的时光。”

妈呀，他真哭起来了。

“呃。”克里斯把手伸向桌子另一边，在格奥尔基的手背上轻轻拍了拍。他清了一下嗓子，努力搜刮合适的词句，但是再一次，克里斯唯一能憋出来的一个音节就只有，再一声的，“呃”。

“维克托和米拉说你的恋爱建议都特别好。”格奥尔基继续道。水雾蒙蒙的眼睛看向克里斯。

如果天堂真的有上帝，克里斯敢说这个上帝不怎么温柔，因为他现在 **仍在坐在这间餐厅里** ，而且也没有被赐予换去一个有木头椅子或者野羚羊的地方的恩典。因为这两个场景，无论哪一个，都要比他现在所处的境况要好。”

“我觉得吧，”克里斯开口，“我觉得你只是需要一点时间，在你开始下一段感情之前。”

格奥尔基的眼睛睁大了。

“很明显，阿尼亚对你来说很重要，所以你在再次开始恋爱之前需要一点时间是很正常的事情。呃，我相信你的女朋友 ——— 她叫啥来着？ —— 我相信你这么跟她说的话她是不会介意的。”

克里斯好容易才挤出一个虚弱的笑容。

“你说的对。”格奥尔基在长时间的沉默后终于答道。

嗯。说不定维克多说的对，格奥尔基只是需要有人去 ———

“但是我觉得我忘不掉她，”克里斯的午餐伙伴深情地呼唤，克里斯连把刚刚那个念头在脑子里过一遍的机会都没有。“我觉得我 **再也** 忘不掉她了。”

——— 就当他什么都没说过。

 

4.

在所有的俄罗斯选手之中，克里斯怎么也 **想不到** 那个尤里·普利谢茨基会来找他咨询恋爱建议。

不对，重来。

他怎么也 **想不到** 那个被全世界叫成俄罗斯不良的人也成为了为爱所苦花滑运动员大军的一员，然后还来找他做恋爱咨询 **然后又完全不听他的** 。

是什么让他们都觉得克里斯的 **空余时间** 特别多？只是因为他由内而外散发着性感气息所以大家就自然而然地觉得他的建议特别好吗？还是因为他是那个跟你关系还不错的小伙伴但又不是关系特别好的那种所以大家都不怕在他面前出丑吗？或者是因为他往大奖赛晚宴里就带了那么 **一次** 钢管？

好吧，平心而论他每次拿到参赛资格之后都要往宴会里带钢管。但是真的 **拿出来** 的只有去年那么一次。

尽管如此。

“我需要建议。”尤里·普利谢茨基在电话里这么跟他说。

至少，他还挺直接。

“尤里·普利谢茨基，”克里斯打着哈欠回应道，“所以你也要步维克托的坏习惯的后尘，为我日益见长的话费账单出一份力了吗？来回俄罗斯的话费可不便宜，你懂的。”

“其实，是格奥尔基叫我打给你的。”

**我滴个天呐。**

“发生了什么吗？”

“不是，没什么。大概这不是个好主意。”

“我不是这个意思，不管怎么说我还是很愿意帮忙的。”克里斯自然地答道。

他干吗都才不要错过深挖俄罗斯选手们第一手八卦的机会呢。哦，还有帮助我们可怜的格奥尔基·波波维奇跟尤里·普利谢茨基这件事，这是当然了。他的动机可是 **百分百的** 纯洁无私。

“这事跟奥塔别克·阿尔金有关，就是那个哈萨克斯坦的花滑选手。”尤里说，好像克里斯没有 **也** 参加了那场只有六个选手的比赛似的。“他问我是不是同意跟他去骑摩托旅行。”

哎呦这可真是非常甜蜜 **非常** 直接。如果尤里年纪再大点，克里斯肯定就要抓住这个机会开个黄腔，什么普利谢茨基下回该骑哪个哈萨克斯坦的深色骏马之类的。

他要是不使劲咬着嘴唇，这话可能真的就要脱口而出。

“然后你发觉奥塔别克的这个邀请是属于罗曼蒂克的那种？”

“是。”

“然后你想接受这个邀请？”

“是。”

他眨了眨眼睛，“所以问题在哪里？”

“我该怎么跟他说‘是’？”

克里斯托弗·贾科梅蒂。年方二十五。爱猫人士。嗜食巧克力。花样滑冰瑞士代表。现正经营非正式约会建议业务，专供情商水平等于海蛞蝓，承认自身对其他花滑选手之情感能力为零的俄罗斯花样滑冰运动员。

“说‘是’就行了。”克里斯缓缓答道。

这倒真不是说普利谢茨基 **没有** 憋出一个单音节词的能力，这不他在方才与克里斯的对话中才刚把同样的一个词连说三遍么，还用的是那种严肃无起伏的语气。

“你如果不愿意的话，其他什么话你都不用多说。操，你哪怕用俄语回答他都行。尤里，你想承认自己想要开心一把的时候真不用紧张的。”

这算是数周以来他给出的最靠谱的情感建议了。

正因如此，后来当米拉·芭比切娃告诉他，我们年轻的俄罗斯选手嘟嘟囔囔地编了一串关于要训练的乱七八糟借口还在电话里练了一遍又一遍，而不是如克里斯所建议的那样用一个简单的单音节词回答的时候，克里斯 **真的是要气到爆炸** 。

那他揽这活儿到底是干嘛？

 

5.

又一次。三更半夜。

“ **维克托** ，”克里斯几秒前刚被手机吵醒，正对着自己震个不停的手机昏昏欲睡地打字。“ **我知道日本已经早上了，但是我真的要睡美容觉。晚安。** ”

维克托这大清早的是要干啥？

维克托·尼基弗洛夫tm的订婚了。的确，他一次都没有听从克里斯的建议，但一定是因为胜生勇利这个人的标准比克里斯所预想的要低很多，所以他还是决定要跟维克托结婚，尽管他这个未婚夫的裸体供应量之不足令人震惊。

正当他就要闭上眼睛，能睡多久就睡多久的时候，电话又震了。

好的。他要关手机了。

在床上转了个身，克里斯再一次看向屏幕上的信息推送。人生第一次，克里斯想要洗掉他的眼睛。他的眼睛 **和** 他的思想。他的眼睛 **和** 他的思想 **和** 他在这个星球上所存在的一切。

“ **你知道老年人XO其实超普遍的吗？** ”

那条信息如是说。

这是来自维克托·尼基弗洛夫的原话，他最好的朋友，早上四点。维克托·尼基弗洛夫，连续五届大奖赛决赛金牌得主，五届世锦赛金牌得主，现今获荣誉最多的花样滑冰选手。这个人，极可能是有史以来最有名的花滑运动员的这个人，刚刚把这些话 **一字一句** 地发给了他。

不然就是克里斯还在做梦，那么他需要和自己来一场关于睡前饮酒的 **严肃对话** 。

“ **维克托，你喝多了吗？** ”除此之外他真不知道该怎么回复。

回答是：“ **很遗憾，并没有。** ”

“ **维克托，我从不以性生活评价一个人，所以我对于你和胜生勇利想干什么完全发表意见。但是求你们这周日就去教堂行不行** 。”

“ **我不是这个意思** 。”

随你怎么说。

克里斯叹气，揉眼睛坐了起来。看来美容觉是没希望了。

“ **其实这事儿特别好笑。** ”屏幕上显示的新一条信息这么讲到。

毕竟“好笑”一词绝对跟老年人日常OX之令人警惕的频率之类的对话有关。没毛病。

“ **尤里奥跟我们说好像莉莉娅和雅科夫又好上了，然后显然雅科夫向他所有的学生都咨询过约会建议。雅科夫。跟他学生问约会建议。所以尤里奥啊上帝保佑他，快速搜了一下老年人恋爱相关之后就在电话里跟我和勇利又喊又叫的** 。”

通常，克里斯喜欢有人跟他解释解释故事背景，但是这次， **并没有** 什么用。

“ **跟雅科夫说找本书读一读，** ”他回信道，“ **就是叫《** **圣经》** **的那本。** ”

“ **这是你的建议吗？** ”

“ **呃，是的。** ”

克里斯费尽毕生精力才没有冲着手机尖叫起来。与此同时，他深深后悔起将他陷入如此困境的每一个人生决定。决定之一：在冰球和花滑之间选了花滑。决定之二：今晚睡觉前没关手机。排名不分先后。

“ **你就这点儿建议？** ”

他的回信已经全部用上加粗加黑字体：“ **维克托，现在是凌晨四点，我是真的真的不想满脑子塞满老年人XO的事。跟莉莉娅·巴拉诺夫斯卡娅和雅科夫·菲尔兹曼有关的尤其不要。** ”

深深一叹气，克里斯把手机扔到一边。

他再也无法直视任何一个俄罗斯选手了。

 

+1.

他们请他当伴郎。

克里斯对此仅有两字评论：终。于。

在他经历了如此这般的折磨之后，他在维克托·尼基弗洛夫和胜生勇利的婚礼上要是连个伴郎的角色都摸不到，那就太残酷不公了。维克托跟他开玩笑，说差点就叫让-雅克·勒鲁瓦当伴郎，对此克里斯仅仅以对维克托的体(chi)力(jiu)问题的泛泛吐槽应之。

“你知道你其实该做什么吗？”克里斯马后炮道。

“克里斯，别。”

“我是想说，我们该把之前晚宴上的那跟钢管拿来的。其实我就把它放在我 —— ”

“克里斯， **不行** 。”

“我觉得你把‘好的’这个词念错了。我知道你其实想这么说，‘克里斯， **好的** 。’”。

维克托叹气，“我就该让马卡钦当伴郎来着。”

哎呦，这可真是 **伤人心** 。克里斯戏剧性地抓紧自己的胸口，“维克托，你伤了我的心。”

他的朋友摇摇头，走开了。克里斯扭头想去找那只毛茸茸的小家伙。马卡钦哪儿去了？维克托从来不会离开他最爱的犬科小伙伴太远。

终于，克里斯在一个桌子底下找到了小动物，它正在一边充满激情地撕咬一捆花束，一边气势汹汹地低吼。要说这束花怎么就碍着马卡钦了，克里斯还真不知道 —— 他当然也不会真的去问。他才不要那么快就变成那种花大把时间跟别人家的宠物聊天的老疯子。

“你要知道啊，”结果他还是跟马卡钦说，“到时候维克托要是看到你把这儿搞得一团糟，他绝对不是怪你就是怪我，而且他肯定不会怪你。”

订正一下。他 **绝对** 会变成那种花大把时间跟别人家的宠物聊天的老疯子。

狗狗睁着无辜的大眼睛看着他。

克里斯叹了口气，深表理解。

“你要是真的想吸引维克托的注意力的话，”他跟狗说，“你就该在从那几个一早就托着香槟酒杯围着他转悠不停的侍应生里面挑一个扑倒。”

马卡钦又吼了一声，这回，克里斯 **确定** 这狗一定很郁闷。

**肯定，一定，百分百很郁闷。**

老天爷，他居然在给一只狗做人际交往建议。 **一只狗** 。一只巨大的，眼睛水汪汪的，看起来克里斯说什么它都懂的狗。一只跟他一样小气郁闷又夸张的狗。一只看起来又像是在听克里斯说话又像是在默默嘲笑他居然跟一只家养宠物聊起天来的狗。

他 **很认真** 地质疑起了他自己的人生选择。还有神志。

“只要你这么做，就一定能吸引他的注意力。而且你的确想去找他，对不对？”

贵宾狗站起来，把爪子搭在克里斯的腿上。他顿时就明白了为什么维克托对这个小家伙百依百顺。马卡钦真是 **太tm可爱** ，谁都抵挡不住。就连克里斯这种喜欢猫的人也不行。

也许是因为他已经喝了今天第三十几杯香槟（喝到四十杯没？），也许是因为他极度缺觉睡，又或许是因为他已经 **真的** 老得不行了。不管怎样，克里斯发誓这狗用‘我懂的’的眼神看了他一眼，接着就像火箭发射一样飞速冲向离它最近的、拿着一托盘香槟酒的的侍应生并一头撞过去，香槟酒和酒杯顿时四处飞溅。

克里斯又惊又吓地瞪大双眼，睁睁看着香槟酒如同慢动作一般泼满了维克多崭新的婚礼礼服。数不清的梗瞬间在他的脑海里过了个遍 —— 其中包括一句真正字面意义上的‘ **湿身了** ’。

任务完成，马卡钦扭过头回望克里斯，脑袋一歪，似乎在问他：“ **我干得不错吧？** ”

时间一秒一秒过去，克里斯也越发觉得自己神志不清。于是，他对马卡钦竖了个大拇指。

上帝啊，他爱死这只狗了。

 

完。

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎大家对翻译内容捉虫和提建议。原文很欢乐，请去给原作者点kudos，比心。
> 
> and日常怜爱波波（不是


End file.
